For WOD
This story is currently under construction. Feel free to correct any inconsistencies or grammatical errors, but please wait until Weirdo finishes this. Thank you. =) Blasted The temporary alliterative name for the tale of the Slovak War, its cause and resolution Prologue The door of General Kydle's office flew open. "General!" the page cried, fear in his voice. "President Reznik was just assassinated!" Kydle slammed the paperwork down on her desk. "What?!" As the page related details of the incident, Kydle's mind was racing. She shouldn't have let him pass on the extra bodyguards she'd offered. He shouldn't have gone to that conference...what was it on again? oh yes, world peace. Made even more ironic by the fact that the day before, he'd ordered the construction of more missiles and armored vehicles. Who would be behind such a plot? Kydle continued to wonder. Certainly, there had been some international disagreement lately, but no one had even threatened war. In her mind, she ran through the nations who had frowned upon their collection of warfare technology. None seemed to fit, though. Her brooding was interrupted by a knock. "Come in," she called. Major Lynn Fisher walked in. "You've heard?" she asked him. Fisher nodded. "I was there." "Have you any ideas as to the culprit?" she continued. "A couple witnesses say they saw a lone figure flee the scene. Seemed to be too nondescript to be identified well, however. But my men are doing the best they can, and local authorities have been notified. We will soon have our assassin." Kydle studied her colleague's face. "Judging by your expression, you have a suspicion." "You know me so well," Fisher smiled, though faintly. "I have a hunch, yes, though it's probably nothing. Just a tiny voice in my head that tells me that this assassin...was an American." American. Suddenly it all clicked. "Fisher, you are dismissed," Kydle said. "Thank you for the report." "Yes, ma'am." But just as Fisher was in the doorway, Kydle called beck to him. "Major? Send someone to inform the prime minster that I wish to speak to him concerning this matter. Dismissed." "It shall be done, General." Fisher saluted and walked out. Chapter 1 General Kydle sat at her desk again. Only now it was different. Now it was war. When the prime minister and Parliament heard of the assassination, and the probable nationality of the assassin, outrage was immediate and action was swift. Reznik was somehow popular, so the citizens also backed the war all the way. General Kydle was of course put in charge. Washington, on the other hand, was a bit more laid back. Quite a bit, actually. As one senator put it at a press conference, after a reporter asked him about the return declaration that was on its way to the White House, "Huh?" Now the war was in motion. Kydle had studied charts, tactics, and weaponry for the last few weeks, and was putting her years of studying charts, tactics, and weaponry to good use. She didn't know why she was so worried--it was just another war. A knock came at the door. "General?" the secretary called. "Yes, ?" "Colonel Kyslyvic to see you. He said you sent for him?" "Kyselyvic? Yes, send him in." A middle-aged man, balding quickly and with a hint of blubber, marched into the room. "General Kydle, sir--ma'am, that is." "At ease," she replied, smiling slightly at his military bearing. "I understand the purpose of this meeting is that you wish to review progress on Project Sparta, ma'am?" "Yes, Colonel. I'm afraid that this was kept so undercover that Reznik wouldn't even permit me to see it, but now, it seems circumstances permit us to disobey him." "Whatever you say, ma'am. Do you wish me to convey you to our plant?" "Yes, as I have no idea where it is." "Would you like it to stay that way< General?" Kydle thought for a moment. She was running the war, she had a right to know. Then again, she was running the war, all the more likely to be targeted for information. "I think for the time being, it'd be best if I didn't know. Security, you know." "Yes, ma'am. Permission to blindfold you once we reach the car?" "Granted." To be continued when Weirdo has more time =/